A Typical Racetrack Monday
by VampireGoil
Summary: Racetrack isn't having a very good monday
1. Honors Algebra

**A/n - these are just random blurbs. i do them during school when we have down-time. so there is no way to know how often they'll be updated. they have no point, but are kinda funny. ENJOYS :)**

**Disclaimer - i DON'T own Newsies - that goes for the entire storie, no matter how long nor how dumb**

_Honors Algebra_

"Race... Race... hey, Race"

"What?"

"Can I copy your English homework?"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"I SAID NO!"

"Nice going Race."

"Mr. Higgins, is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

"No ma'am."

"What about you, Mr. Conlon?"

"No, Mrs. Birchwall."

"Then please refrain from having your own conversations while I'm teaching. Now, as I was saying, when you multiply the numerator by the square root of PI and..."

"Race?"

"What Spot?"

"Is it just me, or did she just mention PIE while talking about math?"

"You've got to be kidding me. You are kidding me, right?"

"No, I'm serious."

"And you're taking honors algebra because....."

"Because I knew that you'd be here and then I could copy your English homework."

"..."

"By the way, can I copy off yours?"

"Fine."

"Thanks dude, you rock."

"I know"

"Cocky much?"

"And this is coming from you?"

"Ya... hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"You have NO right to be calling anybody cocky."

"I still don't get it."

"Idiot."

"Hey"

"OW DO NOT FLICK ME!"

"Thanks a lot Race."

"Mr. Higgins and Mr. Conlon, one more interruption and you both have detention."

"Nice one Race."

"Just shut up."

"Hey, Race. What does this say?"

"It says 'shut up Spot and let Race concentrate on the lesson'"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny."

"Will you shut up already."

"You're always so crabby. No wonder you don't have a girlfriend."

"I do to have a girlfriend."

"Really? What's she like?"

"Uh... tall.... and blonde.... and uh.... um."

"What's her name?"

"Her name?"

"Yup."

"Uh......."

"I'm waiting."

"Um... Birtha."

"Birtha?"

"Uh-hu"

"And where does this 'Birtha' live?"

"Uh.... um..."

"Your imagination?"

"Maybe."

"Loser"

"Freak."

"Dirty trash can full of poop."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Never mind."

"Yes! The bell"

"Wait, Spot. I need my English homework back...... wait! You've GOT to be kidding me!"

**A/N - tada! ya, well that's it. bye byes! ;P**


	2. Social Studies

**A/N -hey! it's another chapter. gosh, i didn't think so many people would enjoy this story, since they're just a bunch of random drabbles i write when i'm bored. i think this has already got more reviews then my other stories that I'm actually putting alot of effort into. i don't know if that's a good or bad thing. ANYWAYS ....... on w/ the story **

"Hey Race"

"Hey Jack"

"So, how's Birtha?"

"I see you've talked to Spot."

"Yes, yes I have."

"Did he happen to mention how he was going to get my English homework back to me by next period?"

"No"

"Great"

"Seriously, you couldn't come up with anything better than Birtha?"

"Shut up Jack"

"I mean, nobody names there child Birtha."

"Just drop it, ok?"

"And you couldn't even think of where she could've lived."

"I get your point."

"On top of that, what girl in the right mind would date you?"

"SHUT UP JACK!"

"Mr. Higgins, is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

"No, ma'am."

"Then please refrain from talking out in class."

"Yes ma'am."

"Nice one Race."

"Can it"

"Spot was right, you are crabby today."

"I said 'can it'"

"What is it, your time of the month or something?"

"First off - EW. Second, that's like, physically impossible."

"Exactly"

"...what?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Ok, you are making NO sense."

"But, what we don't know is what we know really isn't true. And what we know and what we think makes no sense actually makes perfect sense."

"...?"

"Did you follow that?"

"No Jack, I didn't follow it."

"Good, cause I didn't either."

"Nice."

"Shut up"

"Maybe next time you should use an insult that you can follow."

"Can it Race"

"and how do you come up with something like that?"

"Shut up"

"I mean, it sounds like something from a bad fortune cookie."

"JUST SHUT UP!"

"Mr. Kelly, please refrain from yelling in my class."

"Yes ma'am"

"Now you know how I feel when you guys aggravate me to the point of yelling. I think you owe me an apology"

"You're right. I am very deeply sorry. I was a huge jerk and don't deserve your sympathy. Do you think you could ever find a way to forgive me? Even though I don't deserve it, at all."

"....."

"Well..."

"That was, by far, the most inane fake-apology I've ever heard."

"Inane?"

"Yes, that's what I said."

"Who uses words like that"

"I do"

"You are so weird. I bet you kill goats in your spare time."

"Why would I kill a goat?"

"Because you're a goat killer."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well because, remember that time in 8th grade when you were at your uncles farm.......?"

"I didn't kill that goat! It died in my arms, it was already dying."

"Sure it was."

"It was"

"Uh-hu"

"Whatever"

"What did you do with that after anyways."

"We threw it in the dumpster, there was nothing else we could do with it."

"THE DUMPSTER!"

"Mr. Kelly, is there something you'd like to share with the class."

"Yes, actually I do"

"Ok, you have our attention."

"Thank you. I just wanted to let everybody know that Race kills baby goats and throws them in the dumpster. That is all."

"Well....um, thank you for sharing that _interesting _bit of information with us, Mr. Kelly."

"You're very welcome."

"Jack, I swear you are a huge pain in the....."

"Oh, there's the bell. Gotta go!"

"......butt."

**A/N - tada! soooo..... reviw & i promise to post the next chapter (which is almost done) soon. Now I must go, goin out to dinner w/ the family - gonna go to Fridays! even though it's saturday, I wonder if they have a place called Saturday's, what about Thursday's ....... hmmmm. **


	3. English

**A/N - yes! another update, at last!! I've had this idea for a while, i just didn't have time to put it up before.  
Disclaimer - I don't own Newsies, please don't rub it in **

English

"Hey Spot"

"Hey Race"

"You have my English homework?"

"Yes"

"Can I have it back?"

"No"

"Spot! Give it back."

"Ok, ok. Don't get your panties in a bundle. I was just kidding."

"Just give it."

"Ok, here"

"Spot?"

"Yes"

"What is THAT?"

"What's what?"

"That..... that thing on my paper"

"Oh, that mark right there?"

"Yes, that one"

"I sneezed"

"And it got on my paper?"

"Yes, yes it did."

"Uh, ew."

"Oh, cone on. It's not that gross."

"Yes it is. It's disgusting."

"God Race, you're such a priss."

"I am NOT a priss."

"Are too"

"Are not"

"Yes you are"

"I am not"

"You so are"

"Just shut up"

"Whatever"

"Ok class, quiet down and take out your homework from last night."

"Dang it."

"What now Race?"

"I was trying to scrape your snot off my paper with a paper clip and I ripped the sheet."

"Nice one"

"Can it"

"Why don't you make me?"

"Fine. I will"

"Ow! Dude, don't kick me there."

"It's not like you're gonna need it anytime soon."

"Hey at least I have a girlfriend"

"..."

"Ha, you have no comeback"

"Spot, Spot, Spot. When will you learn?"

"Learn what?"

"Dolls don't count"

"I know you didn't just go there Racetrack Higgins."

"You know I just did."

"That was ONE time, and it was 'cause I lost a bet"

"Ya, sure Spot. That's exactly why you did it."

"You see Race, that WOULD be a good comeback, if you weren't the one who I made the bet with."

"Ya, well....... uh, um."

"Exactly"

"Whatever"

"Sooo..."

"So"

"Have you talked to Birtha lately?"

"Yes, actually I have."

"Really? Is that so Race?"

"Yes, and she told me to tell you that you stink."

"Oh my gosh. Race's imaginary girlfriend doesn't like me. I think I'm gonna cry."

"You know what Spot, you should cry."

"Well, I'm not gonna."

"That makes you a liar!"

"How so?"

"Because you just said you were gonna cry, then you said you weren't going to"

"Whatever"

"Yes, the bell! Time for lunch."

"Is Birtha going to join you for lunch?"

"Maybe she is Spot, maybe she is."

"Well then, tell her I said 'hi' then."

"No, I won't."

"Why not?"

"Because she hates you."

"Oh, now I'm gonna cry. Birtha hates me. Boo-hoo."

"LIAR!"

**A/N - TaDa! And don't fret readers, for I already have an idea for the next chapter. It includes a hyper-active Dutchy, a bunny, , and the song " Don't Stop Believin' " - crazy antics are guaranteed!  
**** _Review Please!  
& thank-you to all those who've reviews so far_**


	4. On The Way To Lunch

**A/N - Oh my gosh! updates two days in a row! i'm so proud of myself. anyway, this chapter is very odd. it came from a weirdo dream i had. i love it when my brain hatches these ideas! if only my brain were this smart when it came to math and spanish........ ALSO - I made this chaper as Race and Dutchy in the hallway BEFORE lunch. I figured if i did a chapter during lunch there'd be to may people and it'd get confusing. Well, it would confuse ME anyway  
****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer - don't own Newsies. I also don't own the song Don't Stop Believin' by _Journey_.  
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

On The Way To Lunch

"Hey Dutchy"

"Hey Race"

"What's up?"

"Well, I was talking to Jack last period and he said......"

"Yes, I know. I made up a girlfriend named Birtha, but I couldn't think of where she lived. And a baby goat died in my arms then I threw it in the dumpster. I'm in a pissy mood today. Blah. Blah. Blah"

"Actually, I was just going to say that Jack said that you have the same English teacher as me. I was going to ask if I could copy your homework."

"Oh"

"But...."

"Please, don't start."

"You made up a girlfriend named Birtha?"

"Here we go again."

"That's AWESOME!"

"I know it was dumb and I should've......... wait, what?"

"I said that was AWESOME!"

"...?"

"I KNEW I wasn't the only one who had imaginary friends!"

"No Dutchy, I don't think you understand...."

"Don't worry Race, I understand. And I want you to know that, no matter what, that Birtha will always live on in your heart. As long as you DON'T STOP BELIEVIN'!

"Oh no. Dutchy please, not that song again. Please, I'm begging you!"

"JUST A SMALL TOWN GIRL, LIVIN' IN A LONELY WORLD! TOOK A MIDNIGHT TRAIN GOIN' ANYWHERE!"

"Please stop. People are staring."

"Take it away Race!"

"No"

"Please"

"Never"

"Come on!"

"Absolutely, positively not!"

"Pretty, pretty please with sugar on top!"

"...... If you promise NEVER to make that face again, I guess I will."

"Deal! Now, sing!"

"Just. A . City. Boy. Born. And. Raised. In. South. Detroit."

"Come ON! That was pathetic!"

"That's about as much energy as I'm going to put into that song."

"No, no, NO! More like this..... JUST A CITY BOY! BORN AND RAISED IN SOUTH DETROIT! TOOK A MIDNIGHT TRAIN GOING ANYWHERE!"

"Dutchy, I'm going to have nightmare now. Please, for the sanity of the world, NEVER do that dance again."

"Ok, first you tell me I can't make my puppy-dog face. Now I can't do my awesome-tastic dance anymore?"

"Dutchy, nobody even dances 'the sprinkler' anymore!"

"Well, I do. Are you suggesting that I am a nobody?"

"Yes Dutchy, I am."

"Well then I don't ever want to talk to you again! I'm officially shunning you............goat killer."

"Fine, don't talk to me. See if I care"

"Good, I'm glad you don't"

"HA! You just talked to me!"

"......"

"Whatever."

"OH MY GOD RACE! LOOK ! A BUNNY!"

"I though that I was being shunned."

"Not anymore. Your shunning is over. JUST LOOK AT THE ADORABLE BUNNY!!!"

"Wow. A bunny."

"Look at him go! There he is, hopping across the parking lot. He's doing the bunny-hop in the parking lot. Yes he is! HE'S SOOO CUTE!"

"Isn't that thing in danger. You know, being in the parking lot with the moving cars and all?"

"It's not a thing, it's a bunny."

"Same difference."

"LOOK AT THE BUNNY GO! IT'S HOPPING ON THE PARKING LOT. Uh-oh. Look out for Mr. Denton's car little bunny........... OH MY GOD! MR. DENTON JUST RAN OVER THE BUNNY!! OH NO!!! BUNNY!!"

"Ok Dutchy. Let's just go now. There's nothing to do now."

"HE WAS SUCH A GOOD BUNNY!!"

"How do you even know it was a he, maybe it was a she."

"Well, we'll never know because Mr. Denton ran over him with his car."

"It was just a bunny."

"You only said that because you had it out for him!"

"What did I do?"

"You just couldn't stop with the goat. You had to kill the bunny too. You just killed my BEST FRIEND!"

"So now I'm being replaced by a dead bunny?"

"It's your fault he's dead!"

"Why would I kill a bunny?"

"You were jealous of it because it was my best friend."

"Dude, you haven't even know it for five minutes!"

"So what. You killed it."

"Dutchy, are you seriously crying over a bunny?"

"Yes I am, a bunny that YOU KILLED. YOU STUPID ANIMAL KILLER!"

"I didn't kill the goat or the bunny!"

"You did too."

"Whatever....... ok, Dutchy calm down. Maybe you can make an imaginary bunny that will live on in your heart forever."

"Oh yeah! As long as I DON'T STOP BELIEVIN'!"

"Please, no. Not that song AGAIN!"

"A SINGER IN A SMOKEY ROOM! A SMELL OF WINE AND CHEEP PERFUME! FOR A SMILE THEY CAN SHARE THE NIGHT, IT GOES ON AND ON AND ON AND ON!"

"Just stop now, please."

"No, you killed my bunny. Now you have to pay."

"STRANGERS WAITING UP AND DOWN THE BOULEVARD! THEIR SHADOWS SEARCHING IN THE NIGHT! STREETLIGHT PEOPLE LIVING JUST TO FIND EMOTION! HIDING SOMEWHERE IN THE NIGHT!"

"Noooooooooooo! Make it stop! It's getting stuck in my head!"

"Don't you run away from me Higgins! Get back here! You will pay!"

**A/N - yes, I know. Dutchy was a bit OOC. but, other than that, i'm very proud of this chaper. i'll most likely TRY to get another chapter up during the next week. after that, during April Vaca, I won't be home so I can't post online. Don't worry, I won't stop writing though! My brain is just starting to hatch its brilliant ideas! **

**go Lamas! **


	5. Science

**A/N - I know, I know, it's been over two weeks since i was supposed to upload this chapter. the worst part is, i've had it DONE for almost a week now, i've just been to lazy to login and upload it. you all have permission to throw bannana-cream pies at my face.**

Science

"Hey Race"

"Hey Crutchy. Broken leg again?"

"Football"

"I see"

"Uh, Race."

"Yes"

"Why are you panting?"

"I just ran across the whole school"

"Ok.....why?"

"Dutchy"

"Oh, I thought I heard him screaming."

"You thought right"

"What was he all worked up about? All I picked up was something about a bunny, a goat killer, and his favorite song lyrics."

"We were walking to lunch and Dutchy saw a bunny hopping across the parking lot and he fell in love with it."

"Oh gosh"

"Then Mr. Denton accidentally ran over the bunny. Dutchy thought that I'd been jealous of it and somehow was the reason it got run over. So, to get back at me he started scream-singing 'Don't Stop Believin' and chased me down the hallway."

"How'd you lose him?"

"I had to duck into the girls bathroom"

"No way!"

"....Stop laughing. It's not that funny."

"Yes......ha ha...... it...... ha ha ha...... is! Ha! Ha! Ha!

"No it's not."

"It's hilarious!"

"Oh come on! It's not like there was anyone in there."

"Ya, but still."

"Now you're starting to act like Spot."

"I am not"

"Ow! I thought the crutch was to help you walk, not to hit me in the head with."

"It's multi functional."

"Dammit, that hurt like hell."

"Watch you language mister."

"Who are you, my mother?"

"Oh, you're really funny."

"Shut up."

"You really need better come backs for these things."

"Don't push me."

"I didn't even touch you!"

"It's an expression."

"Oh, an expression. I'm so scared"** ****

"Crutchy"

"Yes."

"That made NO sense at all."

"Or did it?"

"Oh gosh, don't start. Jack already pulled that 'things that make sense really don't and vice versa' crap today."

"Come on, he totally stole that from me!"

"Well, it was lame anyways. So it doesn't really matter, does it?"

"It does to!"

"Ok dude, stop pouting. You look like a little child."

"Shut your trap, Race."

"Whatever"

"......."

"What are you staring at?"

"You have something in your teeth."

"What?"

"You have something in your teeth."

"And you noticed that how?"

"I don't know. But just get rid of it, it's bugging me to death."

"Ok, fine....."

"......EW! Oh my gosh, stop it."

"What?"

"Don't use your pen to get the food out of your teeth, that's gross!"

"Well what else am I supposed to use?"

"Uh, floss."

"Well Crutchy, I don't carry floss around school with me."

"Fine then, you can use some of mine. Here."

"....."

"What?"

"You actually carry FLOSS around school?"

"Yes I do, is that so wrong?"

"Oh my.... HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Mr. Higgins! Is there something that you'd care to share with the class?"

"No ma'am."

"Are you sure, I bet we'd all like a laugh."

"Yes ma'am, I'm sure."

"Well then, please refrain from making a scene in my class."

"Yes ma'am"

"Thank you. As I was saying......"

"Smooth move Race."

"Shut your trap."

"Whatever"

"Oh, dammit."

"What?"

"I just remembered that I have study next period."

"And how is that bad? Study's the best."

"Not when you sit next to Oscar Delancy."

"Oh. Well, there's the bell. Have fun with Oscar."

"Screw off, a-hole!"

"Mr. Higgins! Watch your language!"

"Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am."

**A/N - ohh, a study with Oscar next! What fun! sooo, tell me what you think, review please**

**** - I actually had that part of the conversation with a boy in my class, Rory. He was all in my face because i didn't do as well as him on a social studies test, and he just kept going on. So i was like "Don't push me Rory.", & of course i didn't really mean a physical push. then he was all confused and said "I didn't even touch you!" so i pointed out that i was using an expression, that i wasn't accusing him of actually pushing me. then he got all defensive and tried to act cool and said "Oh, an expression! i'm scared!" , and ended up making himself look like an idiot! :)**


	6. Study

**A/N - Oh my gosh - I haven't fallen of the face of the universe after all! Sorry it's been so long. I was sick, then I had finals, then 8th grade stuff (i'm finally done w/ middle school! whooo!) Now I have more free time - well I do until camp starts up.............  
_Disclaimer_- _If I owned Newsies..........well, lets just say the newsies themselves wouldn't be to happy about it_ ;)**

Study

"Hey Higgins"

"Delancy"

"What? Not even a hello, you just say my name? I'm deeply hurt."

"Hmm.... does it smell sarcastic in here, or is it just me?"

"Ok, you can't smell sarcasm. Stupid goat-killer."

"It's an expression and don't even............ wait, what did you just call me?"

"Goat killer."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Spot and Jack sat behind me last period. By the way, how's Birtha?"

"Oh. My. God. Don't even start."

"Race and Birtha sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"Just shut up, Oscar."

"First comes love, then comes marriage."

"You sound like a five-year-old."

"That's not all. That's not all. Race and Birtha -"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ALL READY!"

"Mr. Higgins!" I am allowing you to talk, do not abuse that privilege"

"But, Mrs. Bower, Oscar started it!"

"Well, you finish it."

"But he..."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank-you"

"Smooth move, goat-killer"

"Call me that one more time, and you will regret it."

"Goat-killer."

"Fine, but remember, you asked for it."

"OW! WHAT THE ***************** IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU STUPID***************!"

"Mr. Delancy! Language!

"But Race just........."

"I don't care what he said or did. You should know better than to use such vile language, especially in school!"

"It won't happen again, I promise."

"It had better not!"

"Smooth move Oscar."

"Shut your trap, you little piece of cow-turd"

"Now, now. We're both big boys here. We can have a mature conversation, can't we?"

"Go to hell. And while you're at it, wipe that crap-eating grin off your face."

"Oh, because that's SO mature."

"Can it."

"I mean, with maturity like that, it's a wonder why the girls aren't ALL over you."

"Open your mouth one more time, I dare you."

"Oh no. Oscar's glaring at me. Please, someone help me! Seriously, I don't even get why some people are so scared of you. You're all talk and no action. Wimp."

"Why you little...."

"OW! GOD DAMMIT!"

"Mr. Higgins! I thought I told you before....... Oh my gosh! What happened?"

"I don't know ma'am, I think he just decided to lie down on the floor and scream like a girl."

"I highly doubt that. Mr. Higgins, what happened."

".......Oscar...........foot.......kick........groin...........pain..........ow."

"Oscar! Did you kick him?"

"Yes, but I warned him and he.........."

"Down to the office! Right now!"

"But......."

"GO!"

"Yes ma'am"

"Mr. Higgins, are you ok?"

"Yeah.............ow...............just give me a second...........ok, I'm good............ow."

"Are you sure? Do you want to go to the nurse?"

"No I'm fine, thanks."

"Ok, this period's over in about two minutes. Will you be ok to walk by then?"

"Uh....I think so."

**A/N - Ya, I know - the last like 4 or 5 lines are kinda awkward, I got a bit of writers block. But I guess, when you think about it, it kinda makes sense why that last part of the conversation between Race and the teacher would be awkward.........anways, review please!  
AND - thank you to all of the people who've reviewed so far :-)**


	7. Bus Ride Home

**A/N - IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALIVE! IT'S.....IT'S.......the last chapter of the story :O!!! oh gosh i can't believe i went ALL SUMMER without updating this. The ideas for this only come to me during down time at school i guess. Don't worry though.... i will be updating all my fics on a somewhat more regular basis now...hopefully.  
Disclaimer - trust me....the day i own Newsies - - you'll all know ;)**

**Bus Ride Home**

"Hey Race."

"Don't sit next to me."

"So, I heard you killed an adorable little bunny today."

"Don't talk to me."

"I also heard you got a Delancy sent to the principals office."

"I can hear myself talking, can no one else?"

"By the way, how's _Birtha_?"

"Stop talking. Please."

"Oh, and Crutchy told me that you went into the girls bathroom today."

"Do you just put yourself on auto-pilot when you talk to me?"

"I mean, the girls bathroom? How ridiculous is that?"

"Am I speaking English? Shut up!"

"Ooh.....someone needs to take a chill-pill."

"Ya, well you know what Spot?"

"What?"

"Well.......uh........I don't know what. I was kinda hoping you wouldn't ask."

"Nice."

"Well, it's your fault too. Don't you know not to ask 'what' when someone says 'you know what'?"

"....."

"It's common knowledge Spot. Common knowledge."

"Really, Race? Is it now?"

"Yup."

"Hmm.......and how come I've never heard this?"

"Because you're not cool enough to know this stuff."

"Well, now you've just proved that you're making this stuff up Race."

"How so?"

"Because, I am the coolest person in the world?"

"Ya........right."

"Yup, it's true."

"I highly doubt that."

"It's true. Just ask the cheerleaders....."

"Ya, the cheerleaders think you're cool - and Birtha is a real person."

"Well, in that case.... I am truly sorry that I made fun of Birtha. She is clearly a real person."

"How can you be so cocky?"

"It's not being cocky if it's true."

"But it's not true, therefore it's being cocky."

"Well, I'm cooler than you just because I don't say things like 'therefore'."

"What's wrong with the word 'therefore'?"

"It's dumb. No one uses that phrase."

"I do"

"Well Race, what does that say about you?"

"Whatever."

"Aww. Someone looks upset. Does little Racey-poo need his nappy-whappy?"

"Shut. Up. Spot."

"Make me."

"I will."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"........"

"........."

"See. I told you."

"What?"

"I made you stop talking."

"But you didn't do anything. I was waiting for you to hit me or something."

"Did I say I was going to hit you?"

"No, but I ...."

"You ASSUMED that I was going to hit you. And we all know what happens when you ASSUME."

"Oh please Race, that line is SO overused."

"Are you kidding, I'm the only one who says it."

"Let me correct my last phrase. That line is so overused by you. I that better?"

"Oh, you're real funny Spot."

"Wow, sarcasm. That's original!" **(A/N - please tell me that someone gets that reference! I'll give a cookie to whoever does!)**

"........ok move."

"Why?"

"This is my stop, and I need to get off this bus and end this terrible day."

"Make me.....ow!"

"Have fun on the bus Spot."

"Pissy. Pissy. Maybe I hope you're in a better mood tomorrow!"

**A/N - tada!! :) what did ya think? this story may be over but....keep your eye out for A Typical Racetrack Halloween. and maybe if that gets a good response i'll have to make Racetrack have a bad every holiday! poor Race.... **

**Review please! ALSO - - a special thanks to all** **my reviewers, ****especially those who reviwed after every chapter! i love you guys! (but not in a creepy-stalker way...)**


End file.
